100 Songs, 100 Moments
by theimpossiblegirlssouffle
Summary: Booth and Brennan's afterthoughts and feelings set to both sad and happy songs. Will have perspectives from both Booth and Bones, with song lyrics serving as a background. Will encompass/include mostly all the seasons of Bones. Will be a mostly songfic story. B/B pairing only
1. When My Love For You is Blind

~When My Love for You is Blind~ Booth/Brennan. A Bones song fic One shot

Couple: Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan

Song: Blind- Lifehouse

Disclaimer: For obvious reasons, I do not own Bones. Bones is the property of FOX Broadcasting and Hart Hanson, and Blind is the property of Lifehouse; as this is only for entertainment purpose

This fanfiction is going to take both Booth and Brennan's perspective after the 100th episode confession of Booth to Bones and their afterthoughts. Listening to the song really heightens the theme of this one shot. Please review!

Booth: I was young but I wasn't naïve, I watched helpless as she turned around to leave, And still I have the pain I have to carry…

Still, I never thought I'd have to let her go, and I still can't get her out of my heart. I find her face on every billboard, personified in every song on the radio, she's the mistress of my every waking thought and dreams, yet I can't bear this pain, knowing she won't take a chance and risk our love.

Did I give it all to her in vain? I love her with a love that doesn't even encompass the ocean, it is that strong.

Bones: A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried….

I don't know how I let him go, I knew deep down, inside of my heart that I love him with a fire that burns intensely whenever he's near. The kiss we shared was bittersweet, since I feel he could never deserve me. He doesn't understand that I would be with him if I weren't damaged goods. Yet, I am still impervious over my emotions, and now we've lost each other forever. I never wanted to let him go, for my blinded defenses kicked in.

Joined afterthoughts:

After all this time, I never thought we'd be here, Never thought we'd be here,

Booth: When my love for you was blind….

Bones: But I couldn't make you see it…

Couldn't make you see it…

Booth: That I loved you more than you'll ever know…

A part of me died when I let you go…

Booth: I would fall asleep…Only in hopes of dreaming…That everything would be like it was before….But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting…They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor

Joined afterthoughts:

After all this time…I never thought we'd be here…Never thought we'd be here… When my love for you was blind….But I couldn't make you see it…Couldn't make you see it

Bones:That I loved you more than you'll ever know

A part of me died when I let you go

Booth: After all this why…Would you ever wanna leave it…Maybe you could not believe it

Bones: That my love for you was blind

But I couldn't make you see it

Couldn't make you see it

That I loved you more than you will ever know

Booth: A part of me died when I let you go

That I loved you more than you'll ever know

A part of me died when I let you go…


	2. What I Never Told You

What I Never Told You, Booth.

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Bones. Bones is owned by FOX Entertainment/Broadcasting and their subsidiaries and Hart Hanson as well as Kathy Reichs. The song "What I Never Told You" belongs to Colbie Caillat and her recording studio/musical associations.**

**A/N: **These are the afterthoughts of episode where Bones finally confesses her love for Booth, and realizes she made a huge mistake. B/B.

Written from both perspectives of both Booth and Bones, like afterthoughts. I recommend listening to the song as a background for the story.

Sequel to My Love For You is Blind.

Please review!

I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kiss me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<p>

Bones realized the gravity of her mistake, standing outside in the pouring rain, clueless as to why she was standing there. It wasn't like her to go out on a hunch. It was a crazy, rather reckless decision to go out and figure out an emotional confession on a stormy, rainy night. But the bones of the cardiologist had spoken to her, in a way whispered clues and a stark warning, awakening a revelation that night at the Jeffersonian. The bones of the person she imagined, must have regretted having focused on his/her career so much, but was careless with making little or almost no connections with people. They had never put importance, in those relationships as well, which are just as necessary to a happy life as well as professional and successful career. Now, Bones wanted a chance to make things right, to say what she had to say, so no one could forget how much she cared about her family and friends. No matter what the cost, or the repercussion of what she said, or the outcomes of her decision were going to make and affect her. 

But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No, I never told you  
>I just held it in<p>

And now I miss everything about you  
>I can't believe it, I still want you<br>After all the things we've been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you, whoa...

Bones had been found by Booth, she quickly spoke almost desperate, to tell Booth that she had always been in love with him, and wanted a chance for them to work it out.

Booth and Bones were sitting next to each other in the car; but Bones was desperate for a response. She needed some sort of stark realization that her confession hadn't entirely been in vain. A response. Anything. But, she realized her mistake as well, But Booth quickly responded with "Its too late now, Bones. I'm with Hannah now." Booth felt horrible about what he had said, but it was the bitter truth, the pill she now had to swallow.

Bones had broken the silence, by saying that now she wanted to be with him.

But, Booth he felt incensed, not angered, by the fact that now she realizes how much of a deep connection they had forged throughout all these years.

He had given her chance to take a leap of faith for the both of them, next to the lake after their passionate kiss. But now, he didn't know what to say to make her feel better. And that's what hurt him the worst, how would they work together. What he didn't know what their future was as partners, for now…

Bones, finally realized her mistake, and cried in silent, anguished moans and frustration. She confessed "I made a mistake, Booth",

She found it hard to say anything in response after that. She knew that now, she now feared that she would become that person, which no one knows realizes that don't know the victim, until they are discovered as dead. She feared that could happen to her, and it scared her most of all, right down to her compartmentalized thoughts and to the core of her heart and soul, as a woman. The price of protecting her soul, she somehow realized she had lost him to Hannah. Luckily, she had the Jeffersonian and Angela, to care about her, and science and logic to heal her wounds in time. But, those thoughts weren't racing to her head at that moment. As she and Booth rode in almost uncomfortable, awkward silence she silently cried.

But luckily for them, they didn't what the future held for them, what fate or destiny's plan was for them to always be together. Eventually both of them would find the"beginning in the end" of the pain they both currently held inside their hearts, with their feelings running wild inside their minds. And the baby that they created, Christine Angela Brennan, eventually becoming a happy family.

I see your blue eyes  
>Every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to<br>When I'm not around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<p>

But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No, I never told you  
>I just held it in<p>

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
>I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you, whoa...

But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<p>

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
>Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you, whoa, no, no...


End file.
